


A Hogwarts Story

by ShadCat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: In this Alternative Universe, Kid and Law go to Hogwarts. They belong to different houses, which didn't stop them from developing feelings for each other. Fortunately, Christmas holidays are just now...
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	A Hogwarts Story

**Author's Note:**

> I love a little cute Hogwarts Story with much kissing!

“So, anybody can answer the question and there is no password after this? That’s stupid. Anyone can enter as they want. …and you should be the ‘most intelligent’ house?”  
  
Kid crossed his arms while his voice was mocking. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Law, who pulled up his blue tie with a grin.  
  
“If it’s so easy, give it a try. It’s a different question every time, so nobody can write down the answers or memorize them.”  
  
His voice was full of malicious joy, but that only spurred Kid on his ambitions. He would be able to answer a simple question! Damn, if he had known that before, he would have spent many years ruining the common rooms of the Ravenclaws. Damn. Let’s see if he could make up for that in his last two years.  
  
The redhead turned to the simple front door and just as he was about to reach for the door knocker, the door knocker in the shape of an eagle began to speak.  
  
“If you tried everything, does that mean the number of possibilities is limited?”  
  
What?  
  
Well, Kid had expected something different. Especially with the Ravenclaws, he could have imagined stupid questions from class. The ingredients for a potion, or a rare spell. He could handle that, having grown up in a pure-blooded magic family, he had been surrounded all his life with magic and magical knowledge.  
  
But that was a very different question than he had expected and he was silent for a moment before he answered simply:  
  
“…Yes.”  
  
The door knocker was silent and the door did not open, before Law burst out laughing. Kid gave him an pissed look from the side, while he could not stop his cheeks from blushing with shame. Stupid Law! Stupid Ravenclaws!  
  
The black-haired wiped the laughing tears from the corner of his eyes before he said to the eagle in amusement:  
  
“No. The possibilities are never limited, only our understanding of what might be possible.”  
  
Immediately, the door opened and Law grinned so broadly that Kid would have liked to punch him.  
  
“Damn, be glad you ended up in Slytherin and not in Ravenclaw. Otherwise you would spend many hours outside the door.”  
  
His voice was so mocking, but kinda because of that mean words Kid felt something else besides his anger, which had made him aware of Law in the past in the first place.  
  
When the black-haired man walked through the door and he followed him, Kid let his hand go under his cloak and pressed his butt very quickly. Now Law turned red and turned quickly to him, but Kid just passed him in the common room of the Ravenclaws. He grinned now. Although the shame was not gone, he could not prevent saying:  
  
“But as mean and malicious as you are, _you_ would have done damn well in Slytherin. You’re just used to the kind of questions you have to answer, that’s all. Your answer was not super clever or anything like that.”  
  
Kid turned to Law with a grin, but he had only crossed his arms. Apparently confused by the fact that Kid had so naturally touched his ass …and that he had liked it.  
  
The redhead grinned a little wider as he looked around the common room. Of course, everything was in bronze and blue, but Kid had to say it did not look bad otherwise. In contrast to the common room of the Slytherins they had a beautiful view over the mountains and the ceiling was decorated by a big starry sky.  
  
“Hey, now we could always see together to the stars.”  
  
Kid flirtatiously uttered his words with a sparkle in his eyes, whereupon Law returned to his usual form and looked with a mocking grin to the great statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, peering all over the room.  
  
“It is said that her spirit are still looking down on their students, whether or not they are performing well… if you do not mind being watched?”  
  
But with these words, the black-haired could not annoy him!  
  
Kid came closer to him, so close that their noses could touch, before whispering:  
  
“… on the contrary it makes me more horny.”  
  
Law giggled softly, then put his arms around Kids neck. He had to stand on tiptoe to look up to him and somehow Kid liked the fact. He liked to be taller.  
  
“I would like to see the common room of the Slytherins, too. All those years at Hogwarts and I do not know a single other common room. A shame, right?”  
  
When they were so close, they both blushed a bit. But Kid reluctantly put his hands on Law’s hip. It was very rare that they had so much time undisturbed for themselves. Otherwise they had to meet each other only secretly and if someone disturbed them, they had to get of each other quickly and perhaps had to barking at each other, as if they had just argued violently. No one should suspect anything.  
  
“I’m sorry, but other Slytherins stayed during the winter holidays too. Not like you. An empty common room for you alone.”  
  
Kid spoke his words amused, but with a glint in his eyes. Yes, or an empty common room for _them_ alone.  
  
Law grinned crookedly and said nothing.  
  
The redhead knew it was not an easy topic.  
  
Sometimes, after class together, they often had time to talk. And once in the evening, when they did not get bother by anyone, they sat down by the lake and Law had told him it was difficult at his home.  
  
His mother was a muggle, while his father was a wizard. However, while Law was at school his father had left his mother and when Law came home in his summer vacation, his father had been busy creating a new family with a new Muggle woman, while his mother was so angry that she even could not see Law anymore. He looked very much like his father, along with the fact that he was also a wizard.  
  
Law had meant with a sigh that he was glad to come back to Hogwarts after the summer holidays and therefore did not feel like going home for Christmas.  
  
If Kid was honest, he’d only been there for Law over Christmas.  
  
He could have gone home. He had no problems with his parents. They were just like they were. He had often heard other people judge his family’s relationship as cold. But Kid did not think so. Everyone took care of their own problems and affairs. Could that really be that wrong?  
  
The only thing that bothered him was that he was always a little scared about how they would react if he and Law… if they become a couple and if he had to introduced him to them.  
  
Since his childhood he had been taught that he would have to marry a pure-blooded witch to keep the bloodline with his children. Well, Law was probably the opposite of what he should look for. He was a Ravenclaw, not pureblood and well… a man. The topic with the children was then probably completely done.  
  
But when Kid saw Laws beautiful blue eyes right now, he did not want to think about that. What interested him already what his parents thought? They were not here and he was happy.  
  
His grin softened as he leaned forward and kissed Law. It was a small, sweet kiss and he closed his eyes as he just enjoyed the moment.  
  
Law’s arms pulled him closer and Kid grinned as he took the liberty to kiss him a little more passionately. It was so beautiful. So nice, just to be undisturbed. Only both of them, in a room in which one could not suddenly come in one.  
  
When they broke the kiss, they grinned at each other, both blushing.  
  
Well… that was probably the perfect moment.  
  
“Wait, I have something for you.”  
  
With that, Kid took his hands off the Law’s hip and turned around, pulling something out of his pocket instead. It was a small box, but wrapped in nice blue wrapping paper.  
  
He picked it up in front of Law, who took his arms off him and took a step back to take a better look.  
  
The redhead grinned very broadly.  
  
“Merry Christmas. …I mean, technically, that’s tomorrow, buuuuut I wanted you to have a present when you get up tomorrow. That’s why I wanted to give it to you today.”  
  
Kids voice got a bit faster and Law looked at him. …before he started laughing again.  
  
And he did not laugh _at_ him this time. It was obviously a joyful laugh, at least Kid hoped for him.  
  
“Thank you! That’s sweet of you. Almost _too_ cute. Watch out, if you’re too cute and I no longer think you’re a badass douchebag, maybe I’m not interested in you anymore.”  
  
Of course Law had to go for it!  
  
Kid narrowed his eyes at these words and wanted to pack the gift again.  
  
“…well, if you see it that way!”  
  
But before he could do that, Law quickly pulled the gift out of his hands and looked at it with a very happy smile on his face.  
  
He sensed the little box and thought about what it was before he chuckled for a moment and then leaned up and kissed Kid on the cheek.  
  
“Thank you very much. I’m really looking forward to opening it tomorrow.”  
  
Law grinned as he put the present in his own pocket. Kid now felt his heart beating faster. He was… nervous. Yeah, he was really nervous because he was worried for some reason that Law might not like the gift.  
  
But Kid shook his head slightly. Now he could not do anything about it.  
  
“I hope you like it.”  
  
Kid spoke softly as Law looked up at him again. Only now he laid his hands on his chest. The black-haired licked his lips as if considering how to phrase his next words. Then he said with a fine smile on his lips:  
  
“I also have a gift for you. I … I want to invite you to … you … that … … I want not to wake up alone tomorrow morning. …but next to you. So we can celebrate Christmas together and you get your gift at Christmas night.”  
  
Law became so embarrassed and so red in the face that Kid would laugh at him in every other case. But now he could only take a deep breath himself as he put his arms around the black-haired’s back and held him close. At the same time he could feel how he was so excited and … yes, he was looking forward to it, he was also completely embarrassed. In a nice way. …he blushed so much!  
  
Law meant clearly …that they would come closer to each other. Neither of them had a girlfriend or boyfriend before. So it would be the first time for both of them….  
  
_Wow.  
_  
A very broad, overjoyed grin pulled over Kids lips, as softly said:  
  
“Well, that’s the best gift I could imagine.”  
  
Law began to laugh at these honest words and Kid looked at him with happiness. Damn, that’s why he wished so much that the black-haired would be really in Slytherin. Then it would be so much easier to be close to each other!  
  
The redhead leaned forward to kiss him, but at that moment Law turned his head away. Kid looked questioningly at him, whereupon he clasped his arms firmly in his sweater.  
  
“But I have a condition!”  
  
Now his words sounded almost stern, which made Kid raise an eyebrow in amusement. It could have been too easy.  
  
“If we do that, I want you to be my boyfriend.”  
  
Law made his voice stern, but Kid could see exactly the fear that he would say no.  
  
But he certainly did not intend to do that. No, he rather took Law by his tie and now pulled him into a kiss without any compromise, as he spoke gently to his lips:  
  
“Of course, I didn't want anyone but you.”  
  
He could then clearly feel Law relax in his arms. Then Law wrapped his arms around his neck again and Kid could swear that they had never kissed each other with such affection, as after these words.  
  
Well, now he had a boyfriend in public, eh?  
  
… what an exciting thought.  
  
No more hiding, no secret meeting and no staring at each other, while pretending to dislike each other.  
  
It certainly would not be easy. He also was not sure how their classmates would react, or the teachers, or his parents…  
but in the end it did not matter, did it?  
  
All that mattered was this beautiful moment when he put his hands on Law’s ass and he squeezed it, whereupon the black-haired giggled and then kissed him a little more.  
  
It felt right and beautiful.  
  
What a great Christmas present.  
  
…and who knew, maybe his grades would even get a little better if he was hanging around with a Ravenclaw for a while.


End file.
